Doctor Corazón
by ShelydeKou
Summary: Él era el doctor nuevo en el hospital, arrancaba suspiros en más de una enfermera, era famoso tanto por su trabajo como por su apodo de doctor corazón. Ella una enfermera muy profesional que nunca se había visto perturbada en su trabajo, ni en sus pensamientos hasta que el azul profundo de su mirada la atrapó. Este O-Shot participa del reto "San Valentín" del grupo/foro Ladies Kou


_Disclaimer:_ los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y los utilizo por diversión. La historia si es de mi propiedad.

_Summary_: Él era el doctor nuevo en el hospital, arrancaba suspiros en más de una enfermera, era famoso tanto por su trabajo como por su apodo de "doctor corazón". Ella una enfermera muy profesional que nunca se había visto perturbada en su trabajo, ni en sus pensamientos hasta que el azul profundo de su mirada la atrapó. Este O-Shot participa del reto "San Valentín" del grupo/foro "Ladies Kou"

Advertencia: contiene escenas de contenido sexual (no tan fuertes)

Cantidad de palabras: 4670

* * *

_**Doctor Corazón**_

Miro el reloj digital de la pared enfrente a la estación de enfermería y suspiro. Son las 3 de la madrugada. Tuve que doblar turno porque mi relevo se ausentó por enfermedad, los primeros días del año han estado cargados de personal resfriado. El cambio de clima por el invierno.

Me preparo a administrarle los medicamentos de los tres pacientes que tengo a cargo en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos (UCI). Cuando he administrado las dosis correspondientes al horario y me dirijo a levantar los reportes por cada paciente y escucho una alarma sonar. Solo puedo pensar _"Adiós a la calma"._ No me malinterpreten, amo mi profesión pero tener varios días doblando turno, agota a cualquier ser humano, tanto física como mentalmente.

Rápidamente detecto cual de mis pacientes está desestabilizado, y corro a dar la alerta al médico de turno que está pasando ronda en la UCI contigua. El doctor Kumada llega y ausculta al paciente y lo escucho decir sus pensamientos en alto—Debo aumentarle el goteo del antihipertensivo—lo veo manipular la bolsa donde está el medicamento intravenoso y accionar el dispositivo y las gotas que caen van aumentando de velocidad. Al mismo tiempo ambos estamos pendientes del monitor del paciente. Vemos que poco a poco la presión va bajando pero no lo suficiente. —Enfermera Meioh localice al cardiólogo de turno —dice seriamente el doctor Kumada dirigiéndose a mí.

—Inmediatamente doctor—procedo a llamar a la central telefónica para localizar al cardiólogo, mientras en una de las hojas pegadas en el mural de la estación de enfermeras leo que el cardiólogo de turno es el doctor Darien Chiba, aún no lo conozco, él es bastante nuevo en el hospital, pero su nombre se escucha en los pasillos, tanto por su buen trabajo como por los suspiros que arranca en más de una enfermera.

Por el momento eso no es lo importante, sino el paciente. Escucho cuando la secretaria de la central telefónica me comunica que el doctor estará en la UCI en 10 minutos.

Regreso junto al doctor Kumada quien sigue manipulando al paciente y tratando de estabilizarlo.

En un par de minutos aparece a través de la puerta un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros que le cae en picos sobre su frente, y unos anteojos que no impiden ver que sus ojos son de un azul profundo-parece que los anteojos los usaba para verse más serio-, y vestido con una impecable bata blanca que solo se ve alterada por un corazón y su nombre "DARIEN CHIBA, cardiólogo" escrito en rojo justo sobre su pecho. Momentáneamente me desconcentré pues ya entendía a que se referían los comentarios sobre él en el pasillo. Y al sobre nombre que le pusieron "doctor corazón". Es un hombre realmente guapo.

Observo atenta su proceder mientras el doctor Kumada le hacia el resumen del plan de acción que él había puesto en marcha. Cuando el doctor Chiba comenzó a indicarle al otro médico el cambio de medicamento antihipertensivo y la batería de laboratorios y pruebas, me di cuenta que a pesar de tener mi cierto recelo de que al ser joven era casi imposible que fuera un cardiólogo, me demostró que conocía muy bien lo que hacía.

Cuando llevo el nuevo medicamento solicitado por él —Gracias enfermera…—noté que bajaba su mirada hacia el gafete prendido en mi uniforme, justo sobre mi pecho—Meioh, pero yo le administraré el medicamento—al darle la ampolla, nuestras manos se rozaron y mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica con un simple roce, me alejé de él con un gesto como si estuviera quemándome, tratando de disimular, di la espalda y sentí mi cara arder sonrojada. _¿Sonrojada? ¡Por Dios Setsuna! Ni que fueran una adolescente, ya tienes 30 años ¡madura!_, me regañe mentalmente.

Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme, me dije _"soy una profesional y nunca me he visto alterada ante la presencia de ningún médico"._

El doctor Chiba estuvo en estricto monitoreo al paciente, por lo que me dediqué a escribir mis notas de enfermería y a preparar el reporte para pasarle el turno a mi compañera entrante.

Gracias a Dios la crisis hipertensiva del señor Hino, había sido controlada por el Doctor Chiba. Hice los reportes a mi compañera Esmeralda que era mi relevo y en una mirada con el rabillo del ojo pude notar al doctor Chiba anotando en el expediente de paciente y comprobando los resultados de los laboratorios. Me despedí de todos y salí rumbo a casa a descansar.

Cuando llegué a los estacionamientos descubrí que mi auto tenía una neumático pinchado _"¡Que suerte la mía!"_ pensé.

Traté de colocar el gato hidráulico para yo misma cambiar el neumático, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero verdaderamente estaba tan agotada que mi fuerza física me había abandonado. Cuando me disponía a marcar el número de teléfono de mi compañía de seguros para que me ayudasen a cambiar el neumático, lo vi.

Y mi celular se escurrió entre los dedos, allí estaba él con su bata blanca impecable y ese corazón rojo sobre su pecho. Inmediatamente me puse nerviosa, me agaché con el pretexto de recoger mi celular que había quedado esparcido por partes en el piso. Lo recogí y traté de armarlo como era pero mis manos temblaban un poco. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. _"Nunca me ha pasado esto, ningún hombre me ha alterado a este punto. Relájate Setsuna" _me regañé mentalmente.

—Parece que tiene problemas Señorita Meioh—levanté sorprendida la mirada hacia donde escuché su voz. "_¿Cómo recordó mi nombre?"_ pensé mientras la torpe de mi lengua trataba de gesticular palabra alguna. —su nombre está en el gafete que trae en el uniforme—me dice y me sorprendo más, de ser tan fácil de leer.

—Claro—le respondo tratando de ser casual y que no note lo nerviosa que estoy, desvió la mirada de sus potentes ojos azules hacia mi celular que definitivamente escogió el peor momento para morir—sólo tengo un neumático pinchado y mi celular dañado, nada del otro mundo. —trato de sonar relajada, aunque noto que mi respuesta ha sido algo mordaz e internamente no puedo hacer más nada que maldecir mi suerte.

—Parece que está teniendo un mal día, señorita Meioh —me dice con una mirada divertida, y tratando de contener una sonrisa. Parpadeo rápidamente ya creo que estoy imaginando cosas, este es el inminente "doctor corazón" como le llaman por los pasillos y no puede estar dirigiéndose a mí y menos encontrándome divertida en esta situación.

—Y qué lo diga—deposité mi celular, bueno lo que queda de él, en mi bolso—mejor voy a por un taxi, porque esperar a que venga alguien de mi aseguradora a cambiar el neumático probablemente me tome toda la mañana, y estoy agotada y debo volver para el turno de la tarde. —dije mientras ponía mi bolso en mi hombro y con la mirada le pedía permiso para salir pues él me obstaculizaba mi partida.

—Puedo llevarla—menciona inclinado su cabeza y mirándome con esa profunda mirada azul—sólo dígame donde quiere que la lleve.

—Olvídelo Doctor Chiba, muero de vergüenza de incomodarlo de esa manera. —le digo volviéndome a sonrojar, pues aunque yo no pueda verme siento como me arde la cara.

—No sería ninguna molestia, más bien sería un placer. _—"Oh Dios, estoy soñando_" me digo a misma, escucharlo decirme eso ha provocado que mi cuerpo se sacuda de un escalofrío como si hubiese acariciado mi cuerpo. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos imaginándolo tocándome, dándome besos por todo el cuerpo, devorando mi boca en un beso, perdiendo nuestras ropas, el acariciando mis pechos y dándole paso a una pasión arrebatadora. —Pagaría por saber lo que está pensando en estos momentos. —escuchar su voz me regresó a la realidad, veo como su mirada se ha vuelto oscura, imagino deseo, "_Oh Dios, estoy enloqueciendo_" parpadeo repetidamente para borrar esas imágenes que mi imaginación traicionera ha implantado en mi cerebro _"Oh por Dios, me estoy comportando cual adolescente, esto es muy impropio de mí"_. Él se acomoda la bata tratando de romper la tensión que se ha instaurado entre nosotros. Se aparta y me señala con una mano el camino mientras la otra la posa ligeramente en la espalda—Vamos la llevo—y vuelve a sacudirme un ligero corrientazo al sentir su mano en mi espalda.

Acabo de percatarme que no he pronunciado una palabra, y que él ha tomado la decisión de llevarme sin que yo haya aceptado. Pero estoy tan confundida con sensaciones y pensamientos que me agobian y no me dejan pensar claramente.

Me dirige a su auto un Audi 4x4, tan blanco e impecable como su bata, pensé que sería un hombre de auto deportivo y descapotable pero me equivoqué. Como todo un caballero me abre la puerta e ingreso aún aturdida por la situación murmuro unas simples gracias de manera autómata.

Antes de entrar al auto se despoja de la bata y la deposita en la parte trasera del auto. Y puedo ver que lleva uno de los uniformes azul de hospital de manga corta azul, y que deja ver unos fuertes brazos que deben ser producto de largas horas en el gimnasio. Una vez él se ha sentado del lado del conductor pone la llave en el contacto y me pierdo en sus manos, son unas manos grandes pero se notan suaves mis pensamientos van a lo que él podría hacerme con sus manos, las caricias que podría darme.

—Ahora sí que estoy intrigado por saber qué es lo que piensa, señorita Meioh. — lo escucho decir mientras desvió mi mirada de sus manos a su cara, me dice muy divertido con una sonrisa en la boca — ¿ahora sí he captado su atención?—y sus ojos de aquel azul profundo me miran y vuelvo a sonrojarme al darme cuenta que ha estado tratando de hablarme y no le contestaba por estar pensando en lo que harían sus manos.

—Llámeme Setsuna, doctor Chiba—le dije sin pensar, tratando de desviar el tema y concentrarme en la situación.

—Bien Setsuna, entonces llámame Darien y cómo te preguntaba antes, ¿dónde debo llevarte?—por primera vez noto que el auto ya está en movimiento y estamos saliendo de los estacionamientos del hospital.

—Me viene bien que me deje en la estación del metro más cercana, de allí tomo el autobús y llegó a mi casa. –le digo para que se ahorre tiempo, debe ser un hombre ocupado y la estación del metro no está a más de un par de cuadras del hospital.

—Me he ofrecido a llevarte y lo haré así vivas a las afuera de la ciudad. – me dice muy serio esperando una respuesta de mi parte

Le doy la dirección de mi casa y noto que sonríe.

—Está cerca de mi casa. Así que no es un gran desvío. Está de camino.

Le sonrió apenada aún por la situación. Pero agradecida, pues estoy cansada y debo volver un par de horas antes para tratar de arreglar lo del auto. Es extraño ser pasajero cuando siempre eres quien conduces, y más en este auto tan amplio y cómodo un par de minutos después me la suavidad del asiento y el cansancio hacen mella en mí.

Y así lo veo, aparcando el auto a orillas del camino, lo miro y noto que ya no me sonrojo ahora lo único que siento es su mirada llena de deseo recorrer mi cuerpo entero, al bajar mi propia mirada para descubrir el porque me observa tan extasiado, noto que no llevo más que una minúscula pieza de encaje que no deja nada a la imaginación, igual de blanca que su bata de médico. Quiero taparme con mis manos al pensar que estoy cometiendo una osadía, sin embargo sus manos detienen mi gesto de cubrirme y comienza a besarme los nudillos y se lleva uno de mis dedos a su boca y lo chupa, ese simple gesto hace que me derrita por dentro, sí estoy en llamas, su mirada está oscura llena de deseos, y ahogo un gemido, ni siquiera me ha tocado más allá de la mano y estoy a punto de correrme, estoy incrédula. De pronto su manos recorren mis piernas al sentir su tacto me erizo, pero sus manos no se detienen suben y con ellas mi minúsculo _baby doll, _su boca ahora está sobre la mía y no sé qué tiene este hombre pero sus besos encienden fuego dentro de mí. Nos separamos para que la pieza de encaje salga por mi cabeza, vuelvo a mirarme y veo que no llevo más que una pequeña tanga y mi pecho ha quedado expuesto a su mirada y lo veo como se muerde el labio, no puedo creer que yo cause esos gestos en él. Su lengua pasa sobre sus labios como preparándose para darse un festín, y así lo hace cuando posa una mano sobre mi pecho primero tantea con el peso de mi pecho luego me mira como pidiendo mi permiso y yo asiento casi imperceptiblemente. Su húmeda boca se posa sobre mi pezón y lo succiona y yo no puedo contener el gemido que me provoca semejante caricia, marca un ritmo con su boca succiona-muerde-besa-succiona-muerde-besa. Cierro los ojos y suelto un _"Oh por Dios", _al sentir un estremecimiento a punto de acercarse, pero de pronto se detiene y lo siento sujetarme por los brazo y sacudirme suavemente, los escucho llamarme por mi nombre, me niego a abrir mis ojos y perderme del gran orgasmo que estoy a punto de tener.

—Setsuna, despierta. —le escucho decir suavemente.

—No, ahora no. Sigue por favor.

—Lo que sea que estabas soñando se me antoja muy divertido, deberías compartirlo conmigo a ver si puedo continuar como lo pides.

Al escucharlo decir "soñando" abrí los ojos de golpe, lo miro avergonzada hasta la médula. "_Oh dios espero no haber hablado dormida"_

—Oh lo siento, debí quedarme dormida, discúlpeme doctor Chiba—dije mirando afuera del auto y notando que estaba justo fuera de mi edificio.

— ¿Volví a ser el doctor Chiba? Te dije que me llamaras Darien, Setsuna.

—Gracias por traerme hasta acá doctor… digo Darien. —le dije evitando su mirada, y abriendo la puerta del auto bajándome.

—Espera…—dice mientras sujeta mi muñeca—si quieres puedo pasarte a recoger para llevarte al hospital para tu turno de esta tarde.

—No es necesario, Darien. No quiero molestar ya mandaré reparar el coche, sólo es un neumático.

—No es molestia, es un placer ayudarte—trago en seco ante la mención de la palabra "placer" tenerlo cerca me convierte en alguien que no reconozco y enciende mi imaginación a niveles que desconocía que poseía—No se hable más paso por ti a las 2 de la tarde. —iba a protestar y volver a negarme pero añadió—que tengas lindos sueños, Setsuna—volvió a poner el auto en marcha vi que me guiñaba un ojo y yo cerré la puerta atontada.

Con esa última frase me descolocó, no pude emitir ni un solo sonido, ni palabras, observé como el auto se alejaba y yo me quedé allí parada pensando en que la tierra se abriera a mis pies y me tragara, un par de minutos después me despabilé e ingresé a mi edificio.

Y pues no, no tuve dulces sueños, más bien tuve unos ardientes sueños y el todos el protagonista era este hombre de mirada azul profunda y bata blanca.

Para la tarde traté de estar relajada mental y físicamente, cuando salí a las 2 en punto con esperanza de que él se hubiese olvidado de ir a recogerme me di cuenta que su impecable Audi blanco 4x4 estaba allí aparcado. Él se bajó al verme y me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, tras un saludo formal él se dirigió hacia el hospital. Hablamos de trabajo. Descubrí que a pesar de ser tan joven tenía mucha experiencia, había estudiado en Estados Unidos y se había vuelto a su país para ejercer la medicina. Le comenté que después de obtener mi licenciatura me había especializado en cuidados intensivos, y siempre había trabajado en el mismo hospital hasta ahora.

Por suerte esta segunda plática fue más normal, de vez en cuando me avergonzaba de mis pensamientos y sueños, por suerte no me había distraído con eso esta vez, sino habría hecho de nuevo el ridículo. Y pues él pareció olvidar lo que había dicho adormilada durante el trayecto de la mañana.

Cuando llegamos al hospital él me ayudó a cambiar el neumático. Traté de míralo lo menos posible pero el esfuerzo que hacía, los gestos de su cara, sus músculos eran una gran distracción y estímulo para mi imaginación que hasta ahora no sabía que podía ser tan traviesa.

Después de darle las gracias y separarnos cada quien a sus funciones, ese día fue el inicio de muchos encuentros, y el desarrollo de una nueva amistad.

Nos saludábamos en los pasillos, cuando coincidíamos en los turnos de día almorzábamos juntos, y cuando estábamos de noche o de madrugada yo solía prepararnos un bocadillo y lo comíamos juntos en la cafetería. Era tan fácil hablar con él, conocía de tantos temas.

Así transcurrió poco más de un mes de pláticas, sonrisas, comidas compartidas, hasta que víspera de San Valentín escuché a unas compañeras enfermeras conversar en el área de los vestidores.

—Mañana es San Valentín, y lo que yo daría porque cupido me emparejara con un hombre como el doctor Corazón. —la escuché suspirar sonoramente.

Oírla decir eso revolvió algo dentro de mí.

— ¿Lo has visto que últimamente almuerza con Meioh?—escucho la voz de otra enfermera cuestionarle a la primera.

—Sí, pero allí no hay nada. Con quien lo he visto muy juntitos ha sido con la doctora Neherenia Black, la supervisora administrativa, esa se lo come con la mirada, y no pierde la oportunidad de andar tocándolo cada vez que puede, y no lo he visto nunca apártala. Así que no creo que tenga nada con Meioh, él debe salir con la Neherenia.

Confirmado, eran celos lo que sentía. Escuchar a esas enfermeras hablar de Darien con esa Neherenia, si yo misma había visto a la doctora arrimarse a otros como el doctor Malachite, o el doctor Jedaite, y ¿Por qué él no la había apartado cuando lo tocaba?. Pero el monstro verde de los celos me cegó.

Me sentí estúpida, y como su plato de segunda mesa. Así que mientras él se veía con la doctorcita Neherenia y cuando ésta no estaba, me buscaba ¿Qué se habrá creído este estúpido?

Esa noche habíamos quedado de irnos juntos pues teníamos el mismo turno y no había llevado auto porque él me había pasado a recoger a mi casa. Así que decidí salir con una amiga enfermera que me dio un aventón hasta el metro. De allí tomé el autobús a mi casa.

Llegué a mi casa un poco más tarde de lo normal y justo en la entrada de mi edificio estaba él.

— ¿Setsuna que pasó? ¿Por qué no me has esperado?—se veía preocupado, pero decidí no creerle—estuve llamándote al móvil pero no contestabas.

—Estoy bien, no quería incomodarte, y cuando viajo en trasporte público no me gusta llevar el celular en la mano. —le contesté lo más fría que pude, me chocaba que se preocupara por mí cuando ya sabía que salía con otra.

—Ok, entiendo eso. Pero no debiste venirte en transporte público habíamos quedado en que yo te traería.

—Oh sí, doctor Chiba—dije en tono irónico—pero dado mis recientes descubrimientos no quiero buscarle problemas con su novia, la doctora Neherenia.

Vi como su cara se contraía, aunque por el enojo que yo misma llevaba no supe descifrar si era por incredulidad o porque había descubierto sus jueguitos.

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso —me dijo mirándome con su ojos azules confundido.

—A que deje de jugar conmigo, doctor Chiba, déjeme en paz, no quiero perder mi trabajo cuando los chismes de pasillos le lleguen a su novia la supervisora administrativa, la doctora Neherenia, de que nos ven comiendo juntos o platicando.

—Creo que te has informado mal. Neherenia y yo no tenemos nada.

Cuando lo escuché tutearla sentí como mi sangre hervía de coraje, la llamaba Neherenia a secas. Y yo me sentí verdaderamente estúpida.

—NO tengo más nada que hablar con usted, doctor Chiba. —le dije tratando de rodearlo al ver que impedía mi paso.

— ¿Todo bien señorita Setsuna?—escuché la voz del portero del edificio— ¿Puedo ayudarla?

—Claro señor Guiro—respondo rápidamente viendo en el portero una vía de escape—el señor aquí presente está perdido y usted conoce mejor la zona que yo. Explíquele como irse y llegar donde quiere.

Veo que Darien se lleva las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de frustración, pero decide no montar un numerito. Así que corro rápidamente al interior del edificio directo a mi apartamento.

Me tiro en mi cama a llorar desconsoladamente. Tratando de desahogar todo lo que siento. Pero hundirme en el llanto no hace que me sienta mejor. Así que llamo a la única mejor amiga que tengo. Michiru.

Cuando tras explicarle lo que me está pasando y ella darme apoyo moral y sus consejos hay varias frases partes de la conversación que no logro borrar de mi cabeza.

—Estas enamorada de él— afirmaba rotundamente mientras yo me negaba a aceptarlo— mira—me decía como explicándole a un niño pequeño—lo tuyo ha sido amor a primera vista, si sintieras nada por él, jamás te hubiese molestado saber que hay la posibilidad de que él tenga algo con esa doctora—continuaba ella mientras yo trataba de procesar sus palabras—Además creo que debiste darle el beneficio de la duda y dejarlo explicarte lo que pasa entre él y ella, y tú no tenías por qué molestarte cual novia celosa, capaz y hasta lo espantaste.

Recordar esas palabras me hacía aguar sus ojos y volver a llorar. Debí caer rendida entre tantas lágrimas pues no desperté hasta que escuché el interfono sonar.

—Paquete para usted, Señorita Meioh—dijo el portero a través de la línea—gusta bajar a recibirlo, o prefiere que se lo suba.

Me miré detenidamente, en la superficie del microondas se reflejaba mi imagen, estaba toda hinchada de llorar toda la noche, mi pelo parecía un nido de aves, y andaba con mi pijamas todo manchado de lágrimas. —Súbalo, por favor. —dije colgando

Rápidamente me fui al cuarto a enjuagarme la cara, y cepillarme los dientes, con el pelo me di por vencida. Recogerlo en un moño era lo mejor. Igual andaba sin ganas para hacer nada.

Cuando el timbre sonó fui a abrir la puerta y vaya sorpresa me llevé. Había un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas y una impecable nota blanca con un corazón en el medio, tomé la nota y leí:

"_Hay una rosa por cada día que ha pasado desde que te conozco, 40 par se exactos. 40 días en los que has tocado mi vida, me has hecho sonreír más a menudo, en los que he empezado a construir un sentimiento por ti en mi interior, y justo ahora no quiero echar a perder la magia de esto que nos estás pasando (porque quiero ser tan pretensioso y pensar que a ti te está pasando lo mismo), por un malentendido, habla conmigo y te diré lo que quieras saber, además me encantaría seguir sumando rosas a este arreglo, D.C."_

D.C. solo ver esas iniciales hizo que mi corazón palpitara en mi garganta— ¡Oh mi doctor corazón!—dije besando la nota que tenía en mis manos, y aspirando su perfume—No puedo creer que yo me deje impresionar por flores. —murmuré al tiempo que no paraba de sonreír como una tonta.

Intenté meter el arreglo dentro de casa, pero pesaba como una tonelada, así que decidí llamar al portero cuando iba a entrar al apartamento una voz me detuvo: —Parece que tiene problemas Señorita Meioh— la misma frase que usó conmigo ese día en el estacionamiento.

Por unos segundos me paralicé pero decidida a seguirle la corriente le dije. —Claro, sólo tengo un enorme arreglo de flores que meter a mi casa.

Y nos miramos, por un largo tiempo. El silencio se hizo cómodo y las miradas pasaron de sorpresa a algo oscuro, a deseo.

—Creo que debo entrar—dije rompiendo ese contacto visual para no verme más afectada

—Te ayudaré—dijo agarrando ese enorme arreglo como si alzara una pluma. — ¿dónde quieres que lo coloque?

—Gracias, entra en esa puerta que está allí y déjalo en una esquina—sí quería ver ese hermoso arreglo cada día al despertar y que las rosas prendaran mi habitación con su aroma.

—Por favor hablemos—dice algo tímido. Veo que va sin anteojos, se ve más joven sin ellos, no lleva el uniforme y en esa ropa casual también se ve joven, al bajar la mirada a mis manos, veo que yo ando en pijamas.

—Oh no— me mira sorprendido—debo adecentarme un poco. Tú estás genial y yo aquí hecha un despojo.

—Eres linda como sea_—"Oh Dios"_ quedo congelada, él me regala un sonrisa que hace que me derrita por dentro—te molesta si hago café mientras te "adecentas"—lo noto hacer énfasis en la palabra que acabo e usar y veo diversión en sus ojos.

—En absoluto—le digo corriendo prácticamente a mi cuarto—el café está en la despensa y la cafetera justo al lado de la estufa.

Cuando entro echa un manojo de nervios y sensaciones veo las rosas y sonrió. Me doy la ducha más rápida que puedo, me visto de manera presentable pero nada llamativo. Mis ojos son dos bolas enormes imposibles de disimular, hice milagros con un poco de delineador.

Cuando salgo él no solo ha hecho café. Ha hecho el desayuno.

Comimos en un agradable silencio. Cuando terminamos él se adelantó y dijo—Es mi prima. Neherenia es mi prima, por eso la tuteo y por eso ella y yo nos tenemos confianza, es algo que no me gusta que la gente sepa pues, ella tiene un puesto privilegiado y quiero que me reconozcan por mi trabajo y no piensen que es por algún tipo de nepotismo. He trabajado duro para hacerme mi propio camino, no quiero vivir bajo la sombra del trabajo de otro.

Lo miré asombrada, era un motivo de peso. Como siempre lo hacía me dejó sin palabras. No sé como lo hace o es que yo soy tan trasparente así pero siempre lee mis pensamientos. Y además que tonta yo, por andar haciendo caso a los chismes de pasillo.

—Veo que has llorado y eso ha sido por mi culpa—me dice levantando mi cara que avergonzada rehúye su mirada.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto—digo atropelladamente—tú y yo no somos nada y me he puesto en un plan tonto de reclamos, tú y yo tenemos una reciente amistad.

—Por ahora…—me interrumpió él —Yo quiero más contigo.

Debo estar soñando como ese día en su coche. Sí eso es. Así que para que andarnos con rodeos. Cierro los ojos y me acerco a su boca. Sus labios me capturan primero mordiendo mi labio inferior y luego cuando ha conseguido que mi boca esté abierta me invade con su lengua, sabe a café y quiero beberlo todo, cuando ya sin aliento y bastante agitados no separamos. Aún atontada por semejante beso le respondo. —Yo también quiero más, doctor corazón.

Cuando escucho sus risas, abro los ojos y quedo atrapado por su mirada azul y caigo en cuenta de que esto es la realidad, y rio con él.

Sí, ese 14 de febrero fue el inicio de una nueva experiencia de vida llamada Amor.

Y sé que quisieran saber más detalles entre Darien y yo, pero solo les diré que las imágenes que mi imaginación traviesa les relató al inicio, son un mínimo detalle en comparación con lo que en realidad pasa en la intimidad entre Darien y yo.

* * *

notas de autora:

El one shot contenía algunas escenas para mí fuertes, disculpen si esperaban más pero lo siento aún no agarro la confianza de escribir un lemon como tal.

Y espero que le den la oportunidad a la historia. Escribir sobre estos dos no ha sido fácil, he tenido que salir de mi zona de confort, pues sí puse a Setsuna un poco más "atrevida" aunque reservada, apliqué con ella el refrán "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos" en este caso sería "imaginaciones no sabemos". Mi divertí un poquito con ella, he de confesar que ando un poco influenciada por la onda de fifty shades of Grey. Y pues a Darien si lo mostré más él. Un poco frío (como Grey) pero algo detallista.

quería escribir más, pero es un reto, 5000 palabras máximo. He visto parejas que nunca jamás pensé que se podrían escribir sobre ellos, y no sé la onda de retos me gusta, hay tantas posibilidades y la imaginación pues no tiene límites. 

Gracias por leer.

Abrazos


End file.
